It is the purpose of this invention to provide a clean, simple and efficient device for applying dental paste to a toothbrush. This dispenser will also allow the family that has the need to use several types of paste to accomplish this need without any inconvenience, requiring only the push of a button and the turn of a knob. When the toothpaste tube has been completely exhausted, my device automatically causes the tube compressing means to reverse, thereby eliminating the need for an indicating means and for any overt act on the part of the operator.
Furthermore, this dispenser is electrical shock free, sturdy but light in weight, and inexpensive to build and repair.
Similar devices of the prior art are complicated in structure and operation and, having many moving parts, are not economical to manufacture or repair. Some devices lack an indicating means for making the operator aware of when all of the paste has been expelled from the tube. Even those devices which provide a means for indicating when the tube is fully collapsed require that the operator perform an operation to reverse the direction of the tube compressing means, usually rollers, in order to remove the exhausted tube. I am, also, not aware of any device which allows the operator to have the convenient choice of either of several different tubes of toothpaste or shaving cream, etc.